Fallen From Grace
Fallen From Grace is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the thirty-seventh case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the first case in the Prosperous Peaks district of Evergrace. Plot The morning after the events in Vexation Woods, Katelyn met up with the player, saying that she wanted the player to join her for a walk to investigate the criminal organization's involvement with the mayoral elections since Felix is currently planning his wedding with his fiancé. However as they were walking, they heard a loud thud from the block across. Katelyn and the player then headed towards the thud, discovering the body of renowned author Paige Abbot, pushed from her office window. They then suspected the mayor of Evergrace himself Dave Whiston after discovering his business card in the victim's purse, the victim's daughter, socialite Verushka Abbot after discovering her card in the victim's desk in her office and the victim’s ghost writer Alyssa Grimaldi after discovering a rough draft of the victim's new book with her name on it. After Katelyn spoke her mind about the recent events, Seamus approached Katelyn and the player and told them that there was an angry horde of people outside the library where Paige was going to attend a book signing. After they calmed down the horde of fans and promised that they would track down Paige's killer, they found out that a fan of the victim, flower vendor Javier Rothchild, sent her flowers as a thanks for the romantic novels she wrote. They also suspected businessman Ian Kaylock after finding his copy of one of the victim's novels and discovered that the victim had once wrote a scandalous article making Dave look like a greedy and corrupt mayor, which angered the Mayor. They also found out that the victim's ghost writer had written a manuscript describing the victim's death before they recapped the case, Sophia soon coming to the detectives, telling them that she knew of an affair Ian and Paige had before Ian married her mother. They then questioned Ian about the affair and Ian confessed that it was a long time before he met the twins' mother and married her. They then continued investigating, finding enough evidence to arrest Javier Rothchild for the homicide. They then confronted the victim's fan about the homicide, however the flower vendor denied the accusations against him until he cracked and confessed to the murder. Javier then confessed that he was only the victim's fan because he soon discovered that the victim was writing the books based on various book ideas she and Javier had made a decade prior when she was a scholar and he a student at Evergrace University. He then confessed he was angry and jealous of the victim as she had used their ideas and wrote a series of books that made her immensely famous across the country. He then confessed that due to his jealousy, he then confronted Paige in her office and demanded that she come out to the public about her collaboration with him to make the ideas that inspired the books. When Paige refused, Javier then pushed her and she fell through the window onto the cobbled street below. Javier was then sent to trial, where Judge Dosett found it suitable to sentence Javier to eighteen years in prison for the murder. After the trial, Seamus and Sophia came to the player and Katelyn, asking for help with what they saw on the street where Paige died. Seamus then confessed that he saw Ian with a woman they did not expect to see after almost fifteen years. They then asked the detectives to investigate the scene, the player and Katelyn soon finding a wedding ring inside a flower pot on the scene. They then sent the ring to Sophia, who confirmed that DNA on the ring belonged to the twins' estranged mother Ariel Kaylock. Sophia, Seamus and the player then went to see Ian about his wife's return to Evergrace and Ian told the twins that he was reluctant about her return, but reminded the twins that they shouldn't ignore her presence despite her sudden departure when the twins were fourteen. The twins and the player then met up with Ariel, who hugged the twins and told them that she was happy to see her children all grown up. She then told them that she didn't expect them to want her quickly back in life, but she hoped they would keep her presence around and rebuild their relationships with her. Meanwhile, Shawn asked Cameron and the player for assistance. He then told them that he wanted to track down the origin of the Volmalicha drugs. The chief, Cameron and the player then headed to the local library to pick up Shawn's notes and files on the drugs after the chief realized he left them there after his researching there. They then recovered the Chief's files on the drugs before consulting the Mayor for evidence on the drugs. The Mayor then told them that one of the local police officers had found a photo that could pertain to their investigation and directed them to search the street corner as he lost it there during the murder investigation. They then recovered and restored the photo, soon recognizing prostitute Christy Crystalline and the Glutton Killer Clarissa Rivke in the photo. They then interrogated Clarissa in jail, who confessed that she helped the organization with importing drugs into the city in exchange for the tools she would've needed for her killing spree. The trio then headed back to the station to recap their discoveries. After all the events, as the Chief thought over about the discoveries, Felix, Elias and Elias's sister Eve Stanford came into the station, Felix inviting the team to his bachelor party at a nearby speakeasy casino. Summary Victim *'Paige Abbot' (found pushed out a window) Murder Weapon *'Defenestration' Killer *'Javier Rothchild' Suspects Profile *The suspect has read Pistols & Petticoats *The suspect takes a sleeping draught Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect has read Pistols & Petticoats *The suspect takes a sleeping draught *The suspect eats charcoal Appearance *The suspect wears a flower Profile *The suspect has read Pistols & Petticoats *The suspect takes a sleeping draught *The suspect eats charcoal Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Profile *The suspect has read Pistols & Petticoats *The suspect takes a sleeping draught *The suspect eats charcoal Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect wears a flower Profile *The suspect has read Pistols & Petticoats *The suspect takes a sleeping draught *The suspect eats charcoal Appearance *The suspect wears a flower Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats charcoal. *The killer has read Pistols & Petticoats. *The killer takes a sleeping draught. *The killer wears a flower. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Street Corner. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Pieces; Murder Weapon Found: Defenestration) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Dave Whiston) *Interrogate Dave Whiston about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Office) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: Victim's Drawer, Victim's Spilled Purse, Faded Manuscript) *Examine Victim's Drawer. (Result: Victim's Card) *Examine Victim's Card. (Result: VERUSHKA; New Suspect: Verushka Abbot) *Inform Verushka of her mother's murder. *Examine Faded Manuscript. (Result: Manuscript Details; New Suspect: Alyssa Grimaldi) *Ask Alyssa Grimaldi about writing for the victim. *Examine Victim's Spilled Purse. (Result: Threat Letter Found) *Analyze Threat Letter. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Pistols & Petticoats) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats charcoal) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Local Library. (Clues: Flowers, Victim's Book, Trash Can) *Examine Flowers. (Result: Card Found; New Suspect: Javier Rothchild) *Ask Javier about his flowers sent to the victim. (Attribute: Javier has read Pistols & Petticoats) *Examine Victim's Book. (Result: I KAYLOCK; New Suspect: Ian Kaylock) *Question Ian about his copy of Paige's book. (Attribute: Ian has read Pistols & Petticoats) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Victim's Heel) *Analyze Victim's Heel. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes a sleeping draught; New Crime Scene: Street Sidewalk) *Investigate Street Sidewalk. (Clue: Torn Pieces, Locked Cryptex) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Manuscript Found) *Analyze Manuscript. (09:00:00) *Question Alyssa about writing the death of the victim. (Attribute: Alyssa takes a sleeping draught, eats charcoal and has read Pistols & Petticoats) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Magazine) *Examine Faded Magazine. (Result: Scandalous Cover) *Question Dave about the scandalous article. (Attribute: Dave has read Pistols & Petticoats and takes a sleeping draught) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Ian Kaylock about his affair with the victim. (Attribute: Ian eats charcoal and takes a sleeping draught; New Crime Scene: Library Bookshelves) *Investigate Library Bookshelves. (Clues: Damaged Trophy, Faded Letter) *Examine Damaged Trophy. (Result: Pink Substance) *Examine Pink Substance. (Result: Donut Icing) *Interrogate Verushka Abbot about smashing her mother's trophy. (Attribute: Verushka eats charcoal, has read Pistols & Petticoats and takes a sleeping draught) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Letter From Victim) *Analyze Victim's Letter. (15:00:00) *Ask Javier about the victim's letter. (Attribute: Javier eats charcoal and takes a sleeping draught) *Investigate Broken Window. (Clues: Victim's Other Heel, Glass Shard) *Examine Victim's Other Heel. (Result: Yellow Flakes) *Analyze Yellow Flakes. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a flower) *Examine Glass Shard. (Result: Brown Fibers) *Analyze Brown Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to New Evil Rising (1/6). (No stars) New Evil Rising (1/6) *See what troubled Seamus and Sophia. *Investigate Street Corner. (Clue: Flower Pot) *Examine Flower Pot. (Result: Ring Found) *Analyze Ring. (09:00:00) *Question Ian about his estranged wife back in Evergrace. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Meet Ariel Kaylock, the twins' estranged mother. (Reward: Burger) *See what Chief Wakefield needed helped with. *Investigate Local Library. (Clue: Case Files) *Examine Case Files. (Result: Volmalicha Files) *Ask Mayor Whiston about evidence on the Volmalicha drugs. (Reward: Mayoral Brooch) *Investigate Street Sidewalk. (Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Clarissa and Christy) *Question Clarissa about helping the organization import the drugs. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Prosperous Peaks